1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle child seat attachment structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle child seat attachment structure that forms a child seat tether anchor, which is integrated into a structure support member of a body panel of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
It is desirable to install a child seat on a vehicle seat when children ride in automobiles. Typically, the child seat is attached to the vehicle seat using one of the passenger seat belts. More recently, vehicles have been equipped with additional anchor points to comply with the ISOFIX type child system, which requires two lower child seat anchors and one tether anchor for securing the child seat to the vehicle at three locations. The two lower child seat anchors are coupled to latches provided at the bottom corners of the child seat, while the tether anchor is coupled to a tether that is attached to the upper end of the child seat. The lower child seat anchors are typically inverted U-shaped mounting members that are secured to a cross member of the floor panel that is located just behind the seat. One example of a plurality of lower child seat anchors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,786. The tether anchor is typically secured to a cross member that is located rearwardly of the vehicle seat. The location of the tether anchor depends upon the construction of the vehicle. For example, a sport utility vehicle often has the tether anchor located on the cross member located at the rear hatch. An example of a tether anchor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,055.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle child seat attachment structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.